User talk:Yami Michael
Archive 1 Dragonsong Question Someone thought that Dragonsong drops the cost of Shadeblaze the Corruptor & Ba'kaar Frostwing by two instead of one since both are hybrids of two dragon races. Can you double check this since I'm pretty certain that's not the case. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Its not. I've ruled a few times to people that it does not. :To quote Scott Rivers quoting me... "Dragons are Dragons, even if they're hybrid races. Now, if ever we got a WN Fire Bird that said "You tap 1 less mana card to summon Tsunami Dragons" AND "You tap 1 less mana card to summon Earthstrike Dragons", THEN Frostwing will cost 6 instead of 8." :Or, the Fire Bird would need to say "You tap 1 less mana card to summon creatures for each of their Dragon races". With the current Song birds, they only care if the card is a Dragon. If yes? The card costs 1 less. Multiple birds stack, but its never been per-race. Yami Michael 00:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I figured as much since Dragonsong didn't specify individual dragon races, thank you for the clarification. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Spells & Salutations Hello, new to the Kaijudo wiki, but I have been around various other wiki's before. I would like to first say that this place looks very nice and well put together. That being said, I couldn't help but notice that under your link for Spells, it has only a basic description of the card type and then links the spells used in the animated series. Now I've gone through the trouble of searching hopefully every TCG spell on here and put it up nice and neat in the Spells page, which then got taken down, to which I then reposted them up. Instead of this going back and forth I thought I'd come to you directly. I am new to Kaijudo myself, I came to this wiki and saw that your Spells page didn't have any of the spells conveniently listed/linked there and so I added them, because to be honest, being a 'newb' and all that to Kaijudo...until someone told me this game had spells, looking at this wiki, I didn't think so. I think the list I provided would be very helpful in getting the information people would be looking for, without having to scour the wiki looking for them individually. Sandy Sagebrush (talk) 06:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :There's a few list designs and things that I currently have planned to list spells (as it recently got asked to me on fb/twitter). I can see how spells seem less apparent on the wiki as unlike creatures, they don't have a race page, so they cant be found as easily from the civilization pages. :Any spell can actually be seen by going onto Category:Spell just like any other card characteristic like type, civilization, power, level and such. I'll try a few things to have a better list of spells. Yami Michael 06:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I dunno, so far though, just saying 'it's in the category' section is rather a bit complicated and a little less user friendly. Any spell can be found there but it isn't A) completely alphabetically organized and B) though showing the colors of the cards, it doesn't group them together and thus allow people a easy to look at source, which is why I put up that listing in the first place. Couldn't we leave the listing until said changes take place, just to allow people an easier time to look up cards they may want to add to their current/future decks? Sandy Sagebrush (talk) 06:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::The problem is that as the card list continues to grow, a list of spells will become unwieldy and likely to miss cards (which you did), unless you use dpl. To put things in perspective, Kaijudo's predecessor Duel Masters has more than 600 Spells which is why they're not listed on its main page either. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:39, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::I had originally thought I could have pages for each civilization (which would also cover any multi-civ), but currently, I have this. As long as each set is checked for what cards are spells as each set passes, nothing should be missed. I could link to this ("List of Spells by set"?) page on the spell page. Yami Michael 06:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I think that'll be ideal. A spell list would more than likely clutter the main page even divided by civilization in a dpl format. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:04, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yeah. I had a spell section on my DPL page, but I think the current lists I'm putting together look a lot nicer. Yami Michael 07:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) New member! Hi, I just joined the wiki! :)Kaisenko (talk) 16:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Welcome, my suggestion is to learn about links and especially interwiki links as that will everyone. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! :)Kaisenko (talk) 17:54, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::You're welcome you should also familiarize yourself with this template if you're going to to link to our sister wiki. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:41, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Already did! :)Kaisenko (talk) 18:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Then please start using them from now on. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::You may also want to familiarize yourself with our card templates. As most pages are cards. And you should learn to edit with rich text editing (if you haven't already) . But just remember to enjoy yourself! Ray422 (talk) 19:41, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Meta description for the Rise(1TVR-6DSI) block. Hi Yami! Now that i'm on the wiki can I start?Help you with adding descriptions of the meta to the page for the Rise block? Does the Rise block even have its own page yet? Please remember to sign your posts using your tildes, like this ~~~~ when leaving a message on a talk page. Ray422 (talk) 19:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :I made pages for the Rise and Clash blocks yesterday. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 17:56, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I will have to make some changes on it soon though. The page name for "Sets not in a block" sounds terrible, but I have an idea or too. Plus, the Clash block would be known as the "Meals" block. Yami Michael 18:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Idea You know how some pages have quotes? I want to have a template that randomly generates quotes based on the character in question. For example on Infernus' page, the quote will be either Infernus declaring war or the Choten summoning Infernus. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:32, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Is there some template even like that does goes between random sets of quotes? I haven't seen a wiki use that before, or at least, never noticed. I guess its not outside the realm of possibility. Yami Michael 17:42, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Not exact matches but I have seen templates similar to what I'm proposing. This is the closest match I've been able to find. ::So what do you think of the idea? Chimera-gui (talk) 20:30, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Seems like a good idea. It'll add more flavor to the pages with quotes. You should go for it. Ray422 (talk) 21:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::::Right now I'm waiting for the green light from Michael as well as his assistance getting it up and running. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::If you can get to work cleanly, (it doesn't look bad code-wise on the pages using it) I'm fine with it. 03:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I've opted for a switch with a timer, what do you think? Chimera-gui (talk) 15:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::How long is each quote gonna stay up. Ray422 (talk) 17:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Project Darwin Do you think Darwin will effect our wiki. I'm mostly worried about our card pages. Ray422 (talk) 15:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 What is this 'Project Darwin'? RapidsLurker15 (talk) 01:22, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Champion race So we've seen champions race for all the civilization except nature. So is the Nature champions going to be the Gaia Command from DM. Ray422 (talk) 18:31, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Cant see it being anything else. They'll likely change the name like the other champions/commands though. Yami Michael 18:39, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Most cards are from DM and they put in additional details to images. And change the abilities have and rename them. So expect most of the cards from DM to be added into kaijudo. Ray422 (talk) 18:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Image Issues Blastforge Bruiser (7CLA).png is 0 B which I don't think is right and Borran, the Reality Shaper kept screwing up. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:45, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I tried uploading multiple images of Borran the reality shaper. Yet the quality doesn't chnage --Ray422 (talk) 23:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Ray422. :::Blastforge says 0B, but its 761.11 KB, and nothing is wrong with it. And I uploaded a Borran that is working. Had no issue with it. Yami Michael 02:17, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you, ChaoticReaper uploaded an incorrectly formatted version of that image and got rather upset when I removed it forcing me to block him for a week. My apologies for this. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:34, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::To be fair, I've never really finished the guide to editing things, but I should go put better mention on the .png thing. Yami Michael 03:08, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It wasn't just the wrong image type, there was a lack of proper capitalization, a lack of proper punctuation and it was missing the (9SHA) as well. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:03, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Right, I saw that too. I added a bit in the cardtable template for that. Yami Michael 04:13, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I saw that and I also saw "or when certain punctuation such as ! is needed", why did you add that? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:39, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::In case of later cards like the "Super Move!! BLAHBLAH" cards, as those !! dont appear in the cardtable properly without using "|name =". Will get to that when we come to it though, I removed that part. Yami Michael 06:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Images You may want to upload all the card images for the new cards revealed today. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:36, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :I will. Mass cropping is in my future. Yami Michael 02:40, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to let you know, you accidentally uploaded a file called Death Liger the Justicar (9SHA).jpg Chimera-gui (talk) 02:51, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::That would explain why it came up when I edited it. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 03:04, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Why does Finbarr’s Dreadnought get a special ’ when Skycrusher's Volcano-Ship gets '? Chimera-gui (talk) 06:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :The images were both given the '. I didn't write the set contents. Yami Michael 06:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you want me to move Finbarr's Dreadnought.png so that it's using the correct punctuation? Chimera-gui (talk) 06:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::If you want. Doesn't change much for the character image. Yami Michael 06:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::But it will help keep things consistent. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:23, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Template Help I've updated the Infobox templates but I've noticed that sometimes text gets too close to them, mind helping me sort that out? Chimera-gui (talk) 16:11, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Serpens Trivia I already created a trivia page for Serpens, the Spirit Shifter but it's a little under-built compared to the Trivia pages of the other Celestial Dragons, mind remedying that? Chimera-gui (talk) 05:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Mystics Hey what's the big idea?! I was just trying to create a page for Mystics. Firebreather628 (talk) 04:01, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Half a year ago, there was a page called Creature Kings. That page had to undergo massive revisions becoming the Monarch page we use now because no one knew how the Monarchs were going to work in the game and we knew more about the monarchs then than we do about the Mystics currently. :I'd rather that we have a Mystic card to build on rather make a page only to find out that is not what they are called (and yes this has happened before along with remaking a deleted page when it is revealed that the race in question does in fact exist). Chimera-gui (talk) 05:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC)